Typically, to form an optical pattern, a micro-pattern mold is fabricated, and the pattern is formed using the micro-pattern mold.
The important factors in the fabrication of the micro-pattern mold include the overall uniformity of the mold, the density of the micro-pattern, the depth of processing, the surface roughness, etc.
Recently, as the size of a cylindrical mold is gradually increased, a means or method for fabricating a large cylindrical mold is required.
Up to now, there is no apparatus for forming a nanoscale pattern directly on the surface of a large cylinder.
In the past, a similar apparatus which can form a micro-pattern on the surface of a cylinder was used.
Examining the techniques applied to this apparatus, a contact type mechanical bearing or a combination of a non-contact type air bearing and a rotary motor was used to rotate the cylinder, and a contact type linear guide or a combination of a non-contact type air guide and a linear motor was used to move the cylinder in the axial direction.
However, in this case, it is difficult to reduce the size of the pattern according to the processing degree of components which constitute the apparatus.
Especially, in the case of light sources such as X-rays, electron beams, and extreme ultraviolet (EUV) rays, a vacuum environment is required, and thus it is difficult to use existing techniques.
As a result, there are some difficulties in reducing the error, which occurs when the cylinder is rotated and moved in the axial direction, to a nanoscale size, and it is difficult to form a nanoscale pattern of a large area directly on the surface of the large cylinder using a light source due to this error.